10 Years Later
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: 10 years later is the sequel to The Fathers. What happens when the gang has to go back home and they see their fahters. What secerts do they have? And how will their fathers react
1. Chapter 1

It was 8 am when Troy Bolton, caption of the Florida Magic's, awoke and looked down to see his beautiful wife. He smiles and starts to think about everything that they have been though. He kisses her forehead and sees that she is staring to walk up and soon sees the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with 13 years ago.

"Good Morning wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Good Morning brie, how did you sleep?"

"Good like always, but of course that's because you're here." Gabriella said giggling.

"I love you Gabriella Alexis Bolton." Troy said as he started to lean in.

"I love you too Troy Michael Bolton." Gabriella said as their lips connected.

Even after 10 years of being away from their fathers, Troyella along with the rest of the gang are stronger than ever. A lot has changed over the years, but their friendships and relationships are far from changing. They are the still the same people they were before, but after what happened they made sure that nothing broke them up and it worked.

"So what does my beautiful wife want to do?" Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"Hum how about we stay in the house today and relax." Gabriella said smiling.

"As long as I'm here with you I'm fine." Troy said as he leaned in for a kiss until….

"**MOMMA, DADDA!"**

They pull apart fast as their two children jump in the bed.

"Good Morning you two, what are you doing up so early?" Gabriella said laughing at her children, seeing as they are never up this early and are hyper than ever.

"We wanted some of daddy's pancakes." Their 4 year old son, Tyler said.

Tyler looked and acted just like Troy except her had his mother's brown eyes but he LOVED basketball just like both his parents.

"I guess that's my que to get up." Troy said smiling at his kids.

"YES!" Tyler said as him and his little sister Vanessa ran downstairs.

Vanessa on the other hand looked and acted just like Gabriella except she had blue eyes like Troy.

"Wonder where they got that from." Gabriella said laughing at how her children were acting just like Troy used to when they were younger. Troy just shrugged it off and followed his children down stairs to make breakfast.

**Later That Day**

Troy and Tyler were in the living room watching a basketball game, while Gabriella was playing with Vanessa on the floor with their dog Shadow. Then their door bell had ranged.

"I'll get it." Troy said as he opened the door to see his and Gabriella's friends since birth, Zeke and Sharpay Baylor, Chad and Taylor, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Jason Cross and Kelsi Nelson along with his niece and nephews Ashley who is 3 and Chris Baylor who is 10 months and Jake Danforth who is 1.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she went to see who was at the door carrying Vanessa with her.

"Hey Brie-Ella, Nessa." Sharpay said with a smile to her best friend and neice.

Soon everyone is in the living room while the kids are playing, the gang is talking.

"I can't believe we made the playoffs!" Jason said excited.

"Well duh! You guys are the best players on the team." Sharpay said knowing that it's true seeing as they have been playing their whole life.

Not only is Troy on the team but so are the guys, except Ryan who is a famous actor on Broadway. After the gang graduated from college the guys got signed to play for the Florida Magic's, Sharpay and Gabriella became famous singers also known as Baby G and Baby S, Kelsi became a famous songwriter by writing songs not only for Gabriella and Sharpay but also for other famous singers, Taylor became a very well known lawyer who happens to be the best in Florida and Martha happens to own a very well known dance studio.

"Yeah Shars right, you guys have each been M.V.P." Gabriella said agreeing with her best friend.

"Hey babe we got a letter from East High." Troy said coming back in the living room with the gang after going to get the mail.

"Why would they send us a letter?" Troy said confused.

"Why don't you open it and find out, superstar." Sharpay said in a "Duh" tone.

Troy glares at her as he opens it and reads out loud:

**You are invited to East High's 10 Year Class of "09" Reunion. Come and join us on June 15, 2019."**

**Here's the first episode. What do you guys think? Should they go?**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day the gang hanged out at Troyella's house talking about if they were going to go to the reunion. The girls want to go much to the boys dislike. It's not that they don't want to go and see all their old friends but it's the fact that they don't want to see the people that tried to break them up: their fathers. After the gang leaves Troy and Gabriella gets Tyler and Vanessa ready for bed.

"Is she down?" Troy asked his wife seeing as she put Vanessa down and he just got Tyler down.

"Yep out like a light." Gabriella said closing Vanessa's door.

"Good." Troy said as he follows Gabriella to their room.

"Troy are we ever going to talk about if we are going or not?" Gabriella said signing and sitting on the bed.

"Brie you don't seriously want to go do you?" Troy said looking at her.

"Of course I do. It's been 10 years Troy."

"I know but you know why I don't want to go back there."

"Come on Troy why not." Gabriella said getting angry at him.

"You know damn well why not Gabriella. Our damn fathers tried to pull us apart. We haven't heard or seen them in 10 years, what makes you think I want to see them now." Troy said getting angry himself.

"I know Troy, I don't want to see them either but I miss Albuquerque don't get me wrong I love it here but Albuquerque is home and we have to think about the kids too. I mean Tyler and Vanessa haven't even met their grandparent yet." Gabriella said as she sat on the bed. Troy signed and sat on the bed next to her.

"I know but I mean after 10 years do you think they are the same." Troy said looking at her.

"Well when I talked to my mom she said they are different and I believe her." Gabriella said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really want to go?" Troy said looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella said looking into his eyes.

"Well I guess we better start packing." Troy said as Gabriella smiled; hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as they pulled pack from the kiss.

"No problem just remember when we see our dads this was your idea." Troy said as he gave her another kiss.

Gabriella just laughed at her husband as he started to pack and she called their friends.

**Bold-Sharpay, **_Italics- Gabriella_

"**Hello" **

"_Hey Shar. Guess what." Gabriella said excited._

"**You guys are going to the reunion." **

"_Wow good guess." Gabriella said laughing._

"**Yeah well Zeke and I are going too after I explained to him." **

"_Explained?" Gabriella said as she raised an eyebrow._

"**Well more like made but you know me." Sharpay said laughing.**

"_Yeah I do. Do you know if the others are going too?"_

"**Yeah everyone is. I guess the guys actually did want to go we just had to kinda give them a push." Sharpay said laughing. **

"_As we always do." Gabriella said laughing too._

**Hope you guys liked it. The next one is up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6:30 am**

"Why are we up sooo damn early?" a sleep Chad asked seeing as the whole gang was at the airport on the way to their hometown, 2 days later.

"Because this flight is 5 hrs and is the last one until 7 tonight." Kelsi said in the same tone as Chad, as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

**Flight 23A to,** **Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding. Passengers, please start boarding. **

"That's us, come on babe. Maybe on the plane we can get some sleep." Troy said as he helped Gabriella who was carrying Vanessa and he carried Tyler on the plane.

**3 hours later**

"Hey Greg, ready to go shoot some hoops?" Jack asked his friend since High School.

"Yeah hold on, babe I'll be home later." Greg said to his wife, Inez.

"Okay have fun you two." Inez told her husband before she kissed him and left.

Then she went back into her kitchen where Lucille, Troy's mother and Jack's wife also Inez's friend was.

"I swear those two act just like the kids did." Lucille said as her and Inez laughed.

"Speaking of the kids have you talked to Gabriella" Lucille asked.

"Yeah she told me that the kids are doing fine as is everyone else." Inez said thinking of the last time she talked to her daughter.

Now every since the kids all ran off, the fathers have fixed their problems. The only thing is that they hope and pray that they will see their kids again. The thing that they don't know is that the mothers have been talking to the kids for the past 10 years and know everything, unlike them. After a year the kids decided to call and tell their mothers that they were okay and where they were. The only thing was that they made them promise not to tell their fathers where they were. Even after the mothers heard everything they decided it was best not to tell. They only time they saw the kids was in pictures they sent and Lucille and Inez were at Troy and Gabriella wedding as Zeke, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor's mothers were at theirs. When they had to go they would tell Jack and Greg that they had to go on a business trip and would come back the day after the wedding. Everyday the fathers wish and pray that their kids would come back just so they could apologize for what they put them through. Once they found the letter that all the kids wrote it tore them to pieces knowing that they were the reason they left. But boy are they in for a surprise.

CHAPTER 4

"Welcome to the 5 Star Gallery. How may I help you?" A clerk at the front desk asked Troy.

"I called in a made a reservation." Troy said.

"Name please."

"Bolton, Danforth, Baylor, Evans and Cross." Troy said as the clerk looked up their names in the computer.

"Here you go um rooms 14, 8, 32, 18, and 36?" The lady asked Troy.

"Yes that's right." The lady gives Troy the 5 keys.

"Thanks." Troy said as he leaves and goes over to the gang; where half of them are asleep.

"Here you guys go; 36 Martha and Ry, 32 Zeke and Shar, 18 Kelsi and Jas, 8 Chad and Taylor and 14 me and Brie." Troy said as he passed out the keys.

"Okay lets get upstairs and rest for a while seeing as the kids are already asleep." Gabriella said as she picked Vanessa up from Kelsi and went upstairs with Troy.

Soon the gang is all and unpacked and they decided to do something they haven't done in ten years.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Hello." Inez said as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom, how are you?" came a voice Inez knew well.

"Oh My God Gabriella; I haven't heard from you in a month. I fine, how are you?" Inez said getting excited.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey is Lucy there?" Gabriella said talking about Lucille.

"Yeah she is, hold on." Inez said as she put her daughter in speaker.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Lucille said talking to Gabriella.

"Good, um can you guys go to the door?"

"Okay." They both said very confused.

Both Inez and Lucille go to the door and open it and they are shocked when they found who is at the door.

"Hi mom." Two voices they knew very well said."

"OH MY GOD; Troy Gabriella!" Both mothers said as they hugged their children.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille said with a smile.

"Are 10 year reunion is this Saturday." Troy told his mother with a smile.

"Also we thought you guys might wanted to meet your grandchildren." Gabriella said with as smile.

Inez and Lucille smiled wide as they see Troy come back with two little kids.

"Mom, Inez meet your grandchildren, Tyler and Vanessa." Troy said proudly as his kids looked at him.

"Daddy who are these people." Tyler looking at his father confused.

"These people buddy, are your grandmothers." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh My God; they are adorable!" Inez said extremely happy about the fact that she finally gets to meet her grandchildren. The mothers let them in so that they can finish talking.

"How old are they now." Inez asked her daughter as she played with Vanessa and Lucille with Tyler.

"Tyler is 4 and Vanessa is 1 now." Gabriella said proudly.

"I'm guess everyone else is here too right." Lucille said talking to Troy.

"Yeah even though we guys didn't want to but of course we are here." Troy said as he looked at his wife while Inez and Lucille laughed knowing what he meant.

"Look guys we know you hate your fathers but believe us they are truly sorry." Lucille said looking at them seriously.

"Yeah; after you guys ran off they made up and they still regret everything." Inez said knowing that they are both still angry.

"They should be." Gabriella said angry.

Even though Gabriella misses her father she knows it's his fault and he deserves to feel the pain she felt.

"What are you guys going to do when you see them?" Inez asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"We don't know." Both Troy and Gabriella said as they looked at each other.

**What do you guys think? What will Troy and Gabriella do when they see their fathers? Will they tell them about the past 10 years? Next one up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Saturday night and time for the big reunion. All day the wildcats have been getting nervous seeing as they didn't know if their fathers were going to be there or not.

"Babe come on; we're going to be late." Troy said as he tried to hurry his wife.

It was time for the reunion and the gang decided to all go together, while the Bolton's bodyguard watched the kids.

"Thanks again David for watching the kids." Troy told one of his bodyguards.

"No problem boss; I don't mind." David said as he was playing with Vanessa.

"Okay how do I look?" Gabriella said as she came into the room. Troy turned around and was awestruck.

"_Oh My God she is trying to fucking kill me."_ Troy thought as Gabriella came down stairs in a gold dress with matching heels; her hair down in her natural curls with matching jewelry.

"Hello earth to wildcat." Gabriella said as she waved her hand in his face.

"Wow Brie you look…..wow" Troy said looking her up and down not able to find the right words.

"Aww thanks wildcat and you look very handsome yourself." Gabriella said looking at what he had on.

Troy was wearing a black D&G suit with his hair slicked back.

"I try." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Eww; daddy kissing mommy again." Troy and Gabriella pull apart laughing after hearing Tyler.

"Soon buddy you won't say eww when you kiss a girl." Troy said as he picked him up.

"Hopefully not too soon." Gabriella said kissing Tyler on the forehead.

"Okay kids promise you'll be good." Troy said as he looked at Tyler and Vanessa.

"We promise." They both said as they hugged their parents.

"Hey guys ready to go." Chad said as he and the gang walked in while they sat Jake, Ashley and Chris down.

"Yep let go get this over with." Troy said as they kissed their kids goodbye and they left to their old high school.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"It's good to see all your old students, huh Jack and Lucille." Greg said seeing as they are both the coaches at the school.

After Jack got out of the war he got his old job back as the basketball coach and Lucille was the girl coach.

"Yeah except for those special 10." Jack said sadly.

"Aww don't worry sweetie I bet they will show up." Lucille said as she looked at the mothers who all smiled.

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

"You guys ready?" Ryan asked his friends as they stood outside the place they once went to.

"NO" They all said looking at each other but soon were walking into the doors of East High.

As they walked through the halls it was just like 10 years ago. Their old friends from clubs or teams came up to them hugging and talking about what had happened over the past years.

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up." A voice they all knew very well said.

"Ms. D!" They all said as they turned around to see their old homeroom/drama teacher.

"The one and only, how are my old students." Ms. Darbus said as she hugged them all.

"We're just didn't think you'll still be here." Chad said before he earned a hit on the head from all the girls.

"Same old Mr. Danforth. Ms. Darbus said laughing.

"And to answer your question yes I do still work here. They needed someone to teach the drama department since Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans left." Ms. Darbus said laughing.

"Actually Ms. D its Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Baylor." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella close and informed his old teacher.

"And Mrs. Danforth and soon- to- be Mrs. Cross and Evans." Chad said as he did the same.

"Well congrats girls even though I kinda knew it would happen."

"Thanks Ms. D" Kelsi said before she heard

"WHAT!"

All 10 turn around and when they see who it is they all dropped their mouths.

**Oh what is going to happen when know that they have seen their fathers? **


	5. Chapter 5

"DAD!" The gang said as they turned around to see the people that made them once leave this place.

**TROY!**

**GABRIELLA!**

**SHARPAY!**

**RYAN!**

**CHAD!**

**TAYLOR!**

**ZEKE!**

**MARTHA!**

**KELSI!**

**JASON!**

Was all their fathers could say before they ran and hugged their children.

"Oh My God; Gabby I missed you so much." Greg said as he hugged his only child.

"Yeah we didn't think you would come back." Jack said as he pulled back from Troy.

"Why wouldn't we? It's our reunion" Martha said as she looked at her father.

"Well after what happened…." Vance started off but was interrupted by an angry Sharpay.

"Just because you guys acted like jackasses doesn't mean we have to miss our reunion."

"SHARPAY!" Her mother said as she looked at her daughter.

"No honey, it's okay. She's right we did act like jackasses." Vance said as he looked at his wife and the guys.

"Look kids can we sit down and talk." Greg said as him and the whole gang sat down and did something they haven't done on 10 years; talked.

"Look kids we are really, really sorry for what happened." Greg said hoping that they would forgive them.

"Yeah after you guys ran off we were broken to know that we were the reason that you guys left. We fixed our problem and then searched for you guys everywhere. We give up after a while and figured you guys would come back on your own but believe us when we say that there wasn't one day we didn't regret what happened." Jack said as best as he could explain it as the others agreed.

"We know." Zeke said in a smart tone.

"What do you mean you know?" Greg said as he looked at him confused.

"Mom told us." Troy said in the same tone as Zeke.

"Lucy what does he mean by _mom told us_?" Jack asked his wife.

"We guys told them how you felt." Lucille said as she looked at her husband.

"Wait you guys knew they were here." Greg said as he looked at his wife half hurt and half angry about the fact that she didn't tell him.

"Yeah they came by earlier this week." Inez told her husband.

"Actually we have been talking to them for the past 10 years." Gabriella said knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT!" All their dads said looking at their wives not believing what Gabriella said.

"Is it true?" Vance said as he looked at his wife.

"Well duh just because we are mad at you guys doesn't mean we had to stop talking to them." Sharpay and Ryan said at the same time.

"Is there anything else your mothers know that we don't?" Greg said angrily as he looked at his daughter.

The gang looked at each and before they could say something they heard…..

"MOMMA, DADDA."

Troy and Gabriella knowing who voices those where turned around to see Tyler and Vanessa along with their bodyguards David and Sam and Ashley, Chris and Jake.

"Hey buddy; what are you doing here." Troy said as he picked up his son while the parents looked on.

"We missed you and mommy." Tyler said smiling.

"They were getting restless and wanted to see you guys along with these three." David said as he gave Vanessa and Ashley to Gabriella and Sharpay while Sam gave the boys to Chad and Zeke.

"I hope that's okay." David said looking at them.

"It's fine; thanks. You guys can go back to the hotel." Troy told David and Sam as they left.

"Mommy we misses you and daddy and couldn't go to sleep until you sang to us." Vanessa said as she hugged Gabriella.

"MOMMY!" Greg and Jack said as they looked shocked at Gabriella.

"Right um, dad , Jack meet your grandchildren." Gabriella said as she looked at her father.

**What are their fathers going to say? Next episode up soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so you're telling me that Tyler and Vanessa are mine and Jacks grandchildren, along with Ashley, Chris and Jake belonging to you 4." Greg said and saying the last part to Zeke, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor.

"And that you two along with Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor are married while Ryan and Martha and Jason and Kelsi are engaged." Jack said to his son.

"Yep." Troy said to his very confused father.

"Wow this is a lot to take in." Kyle, Chad's father said.

"Right… so seeing that's it midnight and that the kids are asleep, maybe we should finish talking tomorrow." Inez suggested as she saw all 5 children asleep on their parents.

"Mom's right, how about we come by and talk at the house." Gabriella said.

"Fine but we will talk." Greg said as everyone got up to leave.

Later the gang was back at the hotel and Troy and Gabriella had just put the kids down and now are in their own room.

"You know they are going to ask a lot of questions right?" Gabriella said as she lad down on Troy's chest as he rubbed her hair.

"Yeah and we will answer them but right now lets get some sleep. It's been a long day." Troy said before he turned off the light and he and his wife drifted off to much needed sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hi Troy. Hi Gabby." Inez said as she let them in.

"Hey mom where is everyone." Gabriella said as she handed Vanessa to her mother.

"In the living room; come on." Inez said as they walked in the living room to find Greg, Jack and Lucille.

"Oh hi kids." Lucille said as they as said hi back before Tyler ran over to her.

"I guess now that you two are here you can answer our questions." Jack said as Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch.

"Well that's why we're here." Troy said to his father.

"Okay well one we want to know where you two along with the gang went after you left." Greg said to them.

"We went to Florida. We all had a scholarship to the University of Florida and we knew you wouldn't find us there so we went there." Gabriella said to her father.

"Yeah and since we had the scholarship we didn't have to worry about anything and after we graduated we each bought our own house." Troy added.

The fathers started with the rest of the questions they had for them and Troy and Gabriella just went on ahead and answered them. It surprised their parents how they knew what they were doing. They knew that they had raised them all right even if they didn't want to let them go.

"Okay so you two along with the others moved to Florida got married in your 2nd year in college and had 2 children." Greg said making sure he got everything right.

"Yep." They both said.

"And throughout these 10 years you decided to tell your mothers instead of us." Jack said half angry and half disappointed.

"Okay first of all we told them not to tell and second could you blame us after what you guys did." Troy said as he looked at them both.

"And we figured you two would be mad." Gabriella added.

"Baby girl, why we would be mad?" Greg asked.

"Dad! You threaten to send me to Chicago because I was dating him. I didn't know what the hell you were going to do if I told you we got married." Gabriella said to her father as he looked down.

"You and dad you tried to make sure I didn't see her by keeping me busy." Troy added in as his father did the same.

"Well I guess it didn't work since you guys are married with two kids now." Jack said.

"Honey did you think it would." Lucille said. I mean you saw how they acted before you guys left.

And even after everything you guys put them though, they still found a way to get together." Lucille said as Inez agreed.

"Well I guess we shouldn't have tried to break you two up. Will you ever forgive us?" Greg said as he looked at them.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course." They both said before they went over and hugged their fathers.

"So do you guys wanna tell us what has been going on the past 10 years?" Jack said with a smile.

"Well I, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are on the Orlando Magic's team with me as caption." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah and me and Sharpay are known as Baby G and Baby S seeing as we are now famous singers." Gabriella said with the same smile as Troy.

They finished telling their fathers what has been going on as their fathers became very proud of what their children became finished talking as Jack and Greg started to play with Tyler and Vanessa and became happy when they found out that both of them love to play basketball. The next day the gang and their parents were at the airport saying goodbye as the gang was headed back to Florida.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Greg said as he hugged the couple and his grandchildren.

"Nah will be back. This is home." Troy said.

"Plus you guys will come down to visit right." Gabriella said.

"Of course honey we'll be down there whenever can." Inez said as she hugged her daughter.

"Promise me you will keep my son straight Gabs." Lucille said.

"Promise." Gabriella said as she smiled.

"Hah, Hah very funny." Troy said as he pouted and stuck his tongue out.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Year Later**

"Hey Momma, when is daddy coming home?" A now 5 year old Tyler asked his mother who was in the living room with a 2 year old Vanessa.

"He should be home in a minute." Gabriella said with a smile.

That next minute Troy walked though the door.

"I'm home." Troy said as she two kids ran up to him for a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hey guys. How are my two angels?" Troy said as he picked them up.

"Mommy getting us ready for big game." Vanessa told her father with a smile.

When the gang got back to Florida, 2 months later they ended up moving to L.A. Greg had became the head coach of the L.A. Lakers and as head coach he got Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason on the team.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey Mom" Gabriella said as her mom let them in.**

"**Grandma, Grandpa." Tyler and Vanessa said as they ran up to their grandparent. They all walked into the living room where they found the gang and their parents. **

"**Okay so why did we all have to meet up here." Troy asked Greg seeing as he wanted to see them all. **

"**Well you kids now that I'm the head coach of the Lakers right." **

"**Yeah." Gabriella said to her father. **

"**Well I have a gift for the guys; kind of a sorry gift." Greg said as** **Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason looked confused.**

**Greg passed each of them a box which made them even more confused. **

"**Open it and you'll see what I'm talking about." Greg said with a smile. The guys open the boxes and what they see surprises them all. **

"**Babe what is it?" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.**

**Troy and the guys held up the gift which was a Lakers Jersey with their names on the back and number. **

"**No way." They all said at the same time. **

"**Yep I talked to your coach and he was fine with it. Welcome to the Lakers." Greg said as all the guys got up and hugged and kissed their wife and then went to hug their new coach.**

**END OF FALSHBACK**

"Hey wildcat." Gabriella said as she kissed her husband. "How was practice; ready for the championship?"

"Yeah and the practice was hard as hell. Your dad sure had us sweating." Troy said as he sat down with her in his lap

. "Yeah well he has to; you know how he is about the championship." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"Yeah I know."

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"The game is heated and the Lakers are losing by 2 points. The bulls have the ball but Jason steals it and passes it to Zeke. Zeke fakes right and passes the ball to Chad. Chad gets double and passes the ball to Troy. Everyone on the team is stuck as there are 10 seconds left on the clock, Troy goes up for the 3 pointer and it goes in; LAKERS WIN 100-97." The M.C says as everyone goes crazy.

All the player's families run down to the court to congratulate them.

"Daddy you did it." Vanessa says as troy picks her up and spins her around.

"He sure did Ness. They all did." Greg said as he looks around at all his players and their families.

"Congrats daddy." Gabriella said as she came up and hugged her father.

"Thanks baby girl, but I know I won something more than just this game."

"What's that."

"You back in my life." And with that Gabriella hugged her father with a smile.


End file.
